With the advent of notebook or lap-top computers, computer users have been able to carry and use computers in places which heretofore were not conducive to computer use. Lap-top computers may now be used when traveling in taxi cabs, airplanes, trains, etc. This ability of lap-top computers to travel has had a significant impact upon the flexibility of computer use. Travel time for business people has become productive as a result of this development.
In certain professions, such as consulting, sales, construction, etc., it is desirable to have access to a lap-top computer from the driver's seat or passenger's seat of a vehicle. Professionals who spend a large amount of time driving a vehicle can gain substantial benefits from having a lap-top computer which is easily accessible from the driver's seat.
Presently, no known system exists which provides support for a lap-top computer in a vehicle in a manner which is easily accessible to the driver, and which is collapsible when the computer is not needed.
It can be awkward for a driver or passenger to support a lap-top computer on his or her lap, or on the seat or console adjacent the driver in an attempt to comfortably use the computer. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a support structure for a computer which is adapted for mounting in a vehicle. This system must provide easy access to the driver, and must be collapsible so that the computer and support structure may be stowed when not in use, and returned to the use position.